1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and particularly relates to an endoscope system with which inspection of blades of an engine or the like is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, at the time of inspection of the blades of jet engines or the like being performed, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used, in which defect inspection of the blades is performed from inspection images of the blades that are picked up by the insertion portions being inserted into the jet engines.
The art of the conventional endoscope apparatus as above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-163723. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-163723 discloses the art of a fixing tool that is detachably installed in the vicinity of the access port provided in a jet engine when the insertion portion of the endoscope apparatus is inserted into the jet engine. The fixing tool is installed by two pressing plates being caused to abut on a wall surface of the jet engine, and is fixed to the access port with the insertion portion of the endoscope apparatus being inserted therein.